The Spider and the Butterfly
by Letalis Amor
Summary: Kaede: "Everything has a balance. When something evil is created, something pure is created as well." Naraku's doom has been spelled out as soon as Onigumo created him. But who exacts Naraku's death? The wisdom of Midoriko will tell whoever is listening.
1. Prologue & Disclaimer

Author's note: Hello all ye readers. Um, just to clear things up: disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I think Kagome would have a lot more fun if I did… And Inuyasha wouldn't be so retarded… But anyways, this disclaimer goes throughout the entire story, thank you. I've added a character, or rather a few, in this story. You'll recognize the newbies well enough, but the main characters I'll be toying with is Kagome, and even more with Kai. Kaimera is my OC, and I believe I'll be posting a picture, drawn by myself, on my dev account. DarknDeadly(.)deviantart(.)com. Check it out.

Yeah, well, I do have pairings; to give you guys a heads up I'll list them. Some you'll like, some you won't, but this'll be a good story, I promise.

Kagome & Inuyasha, Koga & Ayame, Miroku & OC, Sesshoumaru & OC… I won't say which OCs, you'll find out.

The OCs: Kaimera Song, Sachimaru (Sesshomaru's son), Machiru (Sachimaru's mother), Amaya, Koji (Shippo's cousin), Graffiti, and possibly other minor ones. The High Witch is not my original idea, I found her in another Inuyasha fanfiction, I believe a Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing, but I remember not the story or the witch's name so she'll be Morgana. No relation to Merlin, however.

---

"I don't understand."

"Then let me put it simple, everything has a balance. When something evil is created, something pure is created as well," Kaede stood from the trio of humans sitting in her hut. She walked over and placed more wood onto the fire.

"And we're referring to Naraku as being the evil, right?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Kaede turned to them, "there was a pure being created to balance Naraku."

Miroku sat back, "do we know what or who it is?"

"No," Kaede said, "at least…I do not."

Kagome perked up, "then someone else does? Who? Who would know?"

"I know not," Kaede sat down once more.

Miroku sighed, "Kikyo might. Maybe the High Witch."

"The High Witch?" Kagome looked at him.

"I've heard of her," Sango was petting Kirara, "she lives on the highest mountains near here."

"Near Edo?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, she lived there," Kaede said, "but she's been missing for awhile now."

Kagome sighed and sat back, "so we're back at square one…"

"Kaede, do we really need to find the balance?" Miroku asked.

Kaede looked at him, "ye've defeated Naraku time and again, and time and again he's returned. He seems undefeated, unable to be killed. I think that this balance is our last shot."


	2. Chapter 1 preview

A/N: I'm not done with the first chapter but just leaving the preface alone to catch you guy's interest is not very fruitful. So, here's a preview of the first chapter. It'll get a lot more interesting, and a lot more funny later on, but now I'm just getting Kai introduced to our original cast.

---

The mutated, ill-formed being in front of her swiped it's sharp, elongated appendage at her face and she toppled over backwards into the well. Kaimera Song, a foreign exchange student to Kagome's school from America, would have bid twenty dollars that she would have fallen on her head and snapped her neck in two. But, oddly enough, she was enveloped in a bright, blinding light and landed with a simple "thump" at the bottom.

Kaimera sat up to yell up the well to Kagome, but her voice died in her throat. Blue sky. What happened to the well's roof? Vines hung down the sides of the well and a soft breeze whistled in the four walls.

A head appeared at the top of the well, long white hair hung around its hidden face like a curtain, suddenly a booming voice echoed around her, beating against her eardrum, "Kagome?" Kai grasped her head, a headache forming.

"Ow…"

"Stay there, I'll get you!"

She had a chance to think: _where the hell can I fucking go??_

A whoosh and her vision was filled with red; the ground left her and she felt herself being launched up fast. Disoriented, her mind couldn't grasp what happened, even as the ground held her again.

"Inu-baka! That's not Kagome!" a child's voice.

"She has no jewel shards, how did she pass through the well?" an old lady's voice.

"Keh," the voice was less booming out of the well, "who the hell are you?! Where's Kagome?!"

Kai rubbed her temple as the pounding slowly eased, "at her house."

The white-haired boy in red jumped into the well no sooner after she spoke. Kai stared after him. A woman with kind, brown eyes and a ponytail approached her, her pink and gray armor clinking softly, "sorry for the confusion, m'lady. Are you a friend of Kagome?!" Kai nodded dumbly.

"I am Miroku, enchanting siren," a monk in blue and purple drab holding a gold staff bowed in front of her.

"Uh, Kai," she looked at him, one eyebrow quirked, "Kaimera Song."

"Sango," the girl greeted, "and this is Shippo and Kaede." The old lady bowed and the tyke jumped up and down, smiling.

"The inu-baka that left is Inuyasha!" Shippo said a little too enthusiastic.

Kai looked back at the well. _I haven't had a "normal" day since I've met Kagome, _she thought.

A light shone out the top of the well and Shippo shouted, "Kagome!" Then I realized that he looked odd. At first I thought it was a girl, and he had something bushy behind him. A tail? I turned to see the boy and Kagome. Now it clicked in my head that his hair was something you don't happen on naturally, and equally white ears sat on top of his head instead of human ears on the sides. Dog ears? Seriously?

"No time! It followed us through the well!" Kagome's shrill voice sounded followed with an inhuman shriek.

"I got it," Inuyasha said, and the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath disturbed the air. And the atmosphere was filled with the sight of a death.

"It got a shard, Kagome?" the boy asked rudely.

Kai struggled to get up and brushed herself off. Their pursuer was in pieces, but the gathering severed limbs were quickly meeting up again, reforming the beast. Kagome lunged onto her stomach to avoid a blow from a twisted appendage. Inuyasha set his sword to the beast again and fought each limb that came after him. A bright pink light was shining from the middle of its…neck? Kai kept staring at the spot, transfixed. Kagome pointed to the spot, "there!" Inuyasha switched his aim to the new target and cut cleanly through the location of the thing.

Kaede took hold of her hand and led Kai away from the battle along with Shippo, the rest stayed. Inside the hut, Kaede kept her bow and arrow in her hands, watching the entrance. After what seemed like an eternity, the monk and girl entered with an odd look on their faces that Kaede and Shippo obviously could interpret, but not Kai. Shippo sat back on his haunches, "Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting." Kai realized what the expression was on Miroku and Sango's faces: exasperation. Apparently, Kagome and Inuyasha fought a lot.

"Who wins?"

"Kagome," the rest answered Kai in unison.

Kagome burst in angrily with some kind of gunk clinging to her clothes and hair in random places. Inuyasha was behind her, but the door flap fell down in place, blocking Kai's view of him.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

A yell of outrage sounded before the ground shook with impact. Kai stared blankly at the door. The group sighed. Apparently this was normal as well because no one else was perturbed by the noise, but Kai was feeling more and more like Alice in Wonderland. Kai peeked through the crack where the door didn't close perfectly. A small crater was just outside and in it was red material. Was that Inuyasha?

"Blessed beads hang around Inuyasha's neck and Kagome has the word of subjugation," Kaede said simple.

Kai pretended to know what she meant.

Kagome turned to Kai, "I didn't know you could go through the well."

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"It is puzzling, but we'll soon find out why, I imagine," Kaede said.

"How do you and the boy—"

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted.

"—travel through the well? Why is it surprising that I have the ability?"

"I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo who protected the Shikon no Tama, created by Midoriko. The jewel allows me to travel," Kagome said.

"I traveled through before you, so the jewel being my ability is out."

Kagome nodded, "maybe you're a reincarnation, too?"

"Well… then who do I look like?"

The group was silent, obviously they didn't know.

Kagome picked up the conversation about her first time coming to this era, mentioning how far back in time we were for the first time, and how she met each individual sitting inside and laying unconscious outside. They in turn, save for Inuyasha, told Kai why they took up joining Kagome on her quest with their own individual quests that tied in with completing the jewel. Kagome filled in where Inuyasha was involved, talking about his past, including Kikyo and Naraku-former-Onigumo's involvement in almost everything. Snippets of information on Koga, Sesshomaru and his entourage, and other "allies" were entwined in the discussion.

Hours later of explanations, and they were sitting in Kaede's shack—excuse me—hut. "Demons?" Everyone nodded. "And they're after the Shikon no Tama?" Everyone nodded again. "Which you broke," Kai pointed at Kagome and she had the grace to blush. "Now there is a demon, sorry, half-demon named Naraku and he has most of the pieces. But defeating him is near impossible with you guys?" Everyone nodded again. "Why can't you get the jewel while he's making his escape?"

"He runs away too freaking fast," Inuyasha, who finally woke up, huffed.

"Right. And Naraku ripped you off by forming a wedge between you and Kikyo. And Kikyo had become the walking dead. But Naraku killed her again and now you've got an even bigger grudge against Naraku. And we've only got a small portion of the jewel which is not good."

"That just about sums it up," Kagome smiled.

"But we still don't know how I ended being able to time jump."

"That is something to question," Kaede said, "but not now. Now is a time for rest, and a time for Chimera to take it all in."

Kai leaned back against the wall of the hut and sighed. Her life just took a spiral downward – er, backwards. The sky was quickly darkening, Kai could feel her eyelids droop.


End file.
